Halloween
by Satanisafangirl20
Summary: Harry loves every inch of Draco, even if Draco doesn't. One-shot. minor smut scene. lemon. m/m. Halloween. Costumes. Drarry. Teddy is a precious bean.


**This is a tiny fic in celebration of Halloween to prove that I'm alive and still working on the other chapters. I've hit a bit of writer's block. I know what I want to write, just not how to word it if you know what I mean. And sorry for this being a day late, it took a bit to write with the busy schedule that I have.**

Draco tugged at the uncomfortable sleeves of his costume. He couldn't believe Harry bribed him into this. He was wearing what was supposed to be a vampire costume. Harry had wanted him to wear the Muggle fangs he bought at the store but Draco refused to put those in his mouth. Who knows where they've been?! He instead relied on his own handy spellwork and used a glamour to make his teeth look pointier. His the whole outfit was made of horrid fabric that was nothing like the jeans and t-shirt Harry always wore that he grew to love and eventually wear himself, but instead was itchy and odd feeling against his skin. It smelled funny too. Harry said all Halloween costumes smelled like that.

"Come on, babe! We're going to be late!" a voice called from the living room.

"I'm not going! I look dreadful!" He looked in the mirror again. The tacky plastic pendant that held his cape on was crooked. He resisted the urge to tear it off and plunked down on the bed. His head fell into his hands. The bedroom door opened.

"Babe, are you okay?" Harry walked over and sat on the bed next to him and put a protective arm around his shoulder. Draco shook his head.

"The sleeves aren't long enough. They don't cover…" he trailed off. Harry pulled Draco into his lap and Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"I can use a tailoring charm on them if you want. You're better at them but I'm pretty sure I can manage." Draco shook his head

"It's just that I feel when people see it they think you deserve better than me. _I_ see it and think you deserve better than me. I made so many mistakes—" Harry silenced him with a kiss on the lips.

He then lifted Draco's exposed wrist up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it. "Your mistakes don't define you," he reminded him. "I love you no matter what you or anyone else thinks." Harry gently took Draco by the chin and tilted his face so he could look him in the eyes. Draco closed his eyes stubbornly but Harry didn't give up. He pressed gentle kisses to the side of Draco's mouth and along his jaw. When he finally pulled away, Draco looked at him. "You know I love you, right?"

Draco sighed and nodded. "Let's just tailor the sleeves and leave. Teddy isn't too patient and you left him unsupervised out there." Harry laughed and nodded.

He leaned in closer to Draco's face, his lips just barely grazing his ear and whispered, "Just remember what I'm going to do to you when we get home." Draco shivered and nodded. Harry pulled his wand out and waved it over the sleeves of Draco's shirt, muttering an incantation. They lengthened enough to cover the entirety of Draco's arms. Draco stood and Harry followed suit. Harry didn't tell Draco what his costume was going to be, only that it would match the one he chose for Draco. Draco didn't understand at first why Harry was decked out in leather pants and a tan vest that was unbuttoned, revealing his toned chest and stomach. He wasn't too buff, just wiry with muscle. He had on a belt with what looked to be stakes and holy water strapped to it. Then it dawned on him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Draco crossed his arms and sneered at Harry's costume.

"What? You don't like my vampire hunter costume?" Harry smirked and hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of those sinfully tight leather pants.

"Well, it's atrociously inaccurate and stereotypical. And I'm going to be half hard all night if I have to look at you dressed in those pants and that vest." Draco walked over and wrapped his arms around the back of Harry's neck and kissed him lustfully. Harry's hands moved to hold his hips. "Besides, I'm a very possessive man and I don't want anyone looking at what's _mine_." The emphasis on the last word made Harry's cock twitch with interest.

"Babe, we really need to get going if we're going to make it back with enough time for round two. I'll put a shirt on if you want." Harry pulled away and walked towards the dresser with his shirts in it. Draco grabbed his wrist.

"No need, I'll just have to mark my territory and kiss you at every opportunity." Harry blushed enough for it to show through his dark complexion. He loves it when Draco gets possessive.

He took Draco's hand and they walked together into the living room to see what kind of mess Teddy was making. (Surprisingly it wasn't that bad, he was looking in the decorative mirror in the hall and practicing changing his hair color.) Teddy was dressed as Thor. He had spent all morning figuring out how to get his hair to grow out at will so he wouldn't have to wear a wig and changed it blonde for the occasion. Harry had transfigured him a hammer out of a spoon and Draco had made the costume. Harry was the one to insist he and Draco use Muggle costumes from the store. Teddy saw Draco and Harry and scrunched his face up in concentration as he changed his hair back to blonde.

"Let's go! Let's go!" He ran to the door and opened it, bouncing up and down in his excitement. Draco laughed and followed Harry and the exuberant six-year-old out the door.

Teddy skipped ahead of them as they walked from house to house collecting candy. A few girls dressed in obscenely skimpy costumes (clearly heading to a party if the vodka peaking out of their purses was anything to go by) were checking Harry out. Harry was only 24, but he still was bloody attractive. Draco glared at them and pulled Harry into a heated kiss while Teddy rang the doorbell of the next house. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco. Draco glanced over at the girls. They were walking over. Shit. Teddy was still at the door. There was a line and he was near the back. Double shit.

They stopped in front of them. "Hey, we're heading to a party, do you two want to come along?" Harry smiled and shook his head.

"I promised my godson that we'd take him trick or treating." As if on cue, Teddy ran over and wrapped his arms around Draco's leg.

"Come on! We gotta go to the next house, this one ran out of candy!" Draco smiled and ruffled his hair. Draco noticed his hair was a little lighter than when they first headed out and smiled. Teddy's hair always matched the person he was preferential to at the time. Draco ruffled his hair lightly and Teddy halfheartedly swatted his hands away. Harry smiled apologetically at the girls and shrugged as Teddy pulled on his arm.

"Maybe next time," he called over his shoulder as they started walking again. His arm was still around Draco's shoulder and he pulled the blond closer. He kissed Draco's temple as they watched Teddy scamper to the next house.

"Harder Harry, yes right there oh Merlin Harry yes _Harry!_ " Draco came with Harry's name on his lips. Harry followed close behind, riding out his orgasm while milking Draco of his own. He pulled out of Draco and watched in fascination as his come leaked out of Draco's twitching hole before collapsing in a boneless heap on the bed beside him. Draco instantly burrowed his way into Harry's arms like a needy kneazle. He nuzzled against Harry's chest and sighed as Harry's strong arms wrapped around him. Harry was in the Auror Training Program for four years before he realized he was done with fighting. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in an unspoken war against Dark Magic. After he dropped out, he applied for the position as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. He thought it would be an extra smack in the face to Voldemort, seeing as how he was the one who cursed the position. Headmaster McGonagall agreed to give him the job next year when Andromeda finished the renovations on her house so Teddy could move back in. Teddy was currently sleeping in the room down the hall from Harry and Draco's in their flat in London. They always had to make sure to use heavy Silencing Charms and several locking charms on the door.

Harry grazed his fingers over the bumps of Draco's spine lightly, giving him goosebumps. Draco felt sleepy and sated as he listened to Harry's strong and steady heartbeat. He traced random patterns over Harry's ribcage and hummed absentmindedly. Harry groped for a wand on the end table and managed to reach Draco's. He cast a cleaning spell over both of them. "You could have used wandless magic and you know it," Draco reprimanded playfully.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have been able to use your wand. I love how it's magic feels." Draco blushed and tucked his head tighter against Harry's solid chest.

"You sap," Draco mumbled. Harry laughed breathily. He gently took the wrist that was tracing patterns on his ribcage and pulled it to his lips. He kissed the Dark Mark on Draco's forearm. It had faded to a pink scar a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco was still self-conscious of it. Draco looked away as Harry gave attention to the one part of his body he hated the most. Harry continued placing gentle kisses over it until Draco looked him in the eyes. Harry smiled against his arm.

"I love every inch of you, even the parts you hate," Harry whispered. He let go of Draco's wrist and Draco tucked it between them. Harry tucked a strand of pale hair that hung in Draco's face behind his ear. "I mean it. I love you." He peppered Draco's face in kisses. Draco blushed again.

"I love you too but I'll curse your bollocks off if you keep talking. Sleep now, talk later," he grumbled.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that. You love my bollocks too much." Despite his words, Harry stopped talking and continued running his fingers over Draco's spine. Draco was drifting off when Harry's hand stilled and he heard snores coming from above him. He smiled as he succumbed to sleep himself. Life couldn't get better than this.

 **Again, I apologize for not updating the chapters recently, but I've been super busy and my mental health hasn't been the best lately. I'll try to get them done soon but I have no clue how long it will take. Please don't hate me! Reviews make me happy, please send me some! Love you guys!**


End file.
